Gibbs' Little Girl
by LibbsyNCISFan
Summary: Gibbs thought he would never see his Granddaughter again. But he was wrong. When she comes back in to his life, how will it effect his relationship with Jenny? Eventual Jibbs/Tiva/McAbby
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the squad room on what he deemed to be an ordinary day, however what met him was less than ordinary.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs" Director Jenny Shepard greeted him

"Morning Director" Gibbs said with a cheeriness that he did not feel when he was only half way through his third cup of coffee for the morning. "What brings you to the bull pen" This causes a look of confusion on the newest Agent's face, Agent Ziva David. Even though Ziva had been in the country for six years she still got confused by American idioms.

"Never mind Ziva, and to answer your question Agent Gibbs I am here because, as you seem to have forgotten, your new MI8-NCIS Liaison Agent is starting today." This caused a look to pass over Jenny's face, the one that always happened when he forgot something.

"Ooooh who are we getting?" Asked Very Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, the Senior Field Agent on the Major Case Response Team.

"I'm not sure Agent DiNozzo, the head of MI8 would not tell me, other than me and Ziva, although mainly Ziva, trained her." Jenny and Ziva looked at each other. Their thoughts seemed to be currently passing through their memory banks, combing for a commonality. When suddenly they both seemed to reach the same conclusion at the same time. "Louise" they both said in unison as their smiles grew larger at the thought. This Louise must be good.

"That's me" Came a voice from behind them.

Turning they both saw a girl who looked too young to be a MI8 agent or even to be out of school, but with a face that seemed so familiar to Gibbs.

"Hey Jen Jen, hey Zi Zi." The rest of the voice cinched it. The girl he'd sent to England 10 years earlier, the daughter of his adopted child who was viciously murdered whilst she watched. The girl he thought he would never see again. Louise-Jane Gibbs. He was too shocked for words, he had lost a wife and two daughters to murder. He was sure he had lost his only granddaughter too but here she was, standing in front of him looking like her mother from the glint in her eyes to the smile that lit up her entire face.

"LuBear" Slipped out of Gibbs' mouth before he could even think, the old endearment still sounded as if he said it everyday. His words caused everyone in the bull open to look at him Louise's jaw dropped and she just stuttered out.

"Gr...Gra...Grandpa"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait you two know each other?" Asked Jenny

"Grandpa?" Asked Tony

"Yes and yes" Louise said "And the story is too long for now, just let's get to work please" Walking over to Tony she stuck out her hand and said "Hi, Agent Louise-Jane Tolson. Nice to meet you." So she changed her name, not surprising but DiNozzo must have been surprised as he said "Aren't you too young to be an agent?" Anger flashed in her eyes but quickly cooled as if she were used to hearing it. "No." She said in a tone that indicated the conversation would go no further.

Next she took a step over to Special Agent Timothy McGee "Nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Tim said "I'm Tim McGee"

Just as McGee finished his sentence Abby Scuito the bubbly Goth forensic scientist bounded in. "Hi" she rushed up to Louise giving her a big hug "I'm Abby, I heard you were here and knew Gibbs and are the new Liaison for MI8"

"That's right, it's nice to meet you, but uh Abby. I can't breathe"

"Sorry"

"It's alright" Louise said whilst dropping her bag to her lower arm

"So, where do I sit" Taking her to the back of the bull pen Jenny got Louise settled at her desk as soon as Louise dropped her bag she dug around and checked her gun. Apparently she carried a Beretta 9 millimetre, then everyone in the squad room looked at her in shock when she pulled another gun out of her bag this time a Glock 9 millimetre.

"You carry two guns?" Gibbs asked in disbelief

"Nope, I carry three. Apparently you missed the other Glock I carry concealed at my back." Stepping out from behind the partition and facing with her back towards them she revealed another gun.

"My God who's after you?" McGee said in disbelief

"Well Agent McGee, since I am an agent who works as secondary agent in command on anti-terrorism ops for the British Secret Service. Who do you think?"

"Whoa"

"Uh-huh" That's when Gibbs' phone rang

"Yeah, Gibbs" Once Gibbs hung up the phone he shouted "Dead marine in Quantico grab your gear"

"Yes Boss" They all shouted in unison.

"Oh and Gibbs, don't worry I have forensic field training"

At the crime scene Gibbs gave out the tasks but before asking DiNozzo to both sketch and shoot he remembered that Louise was there and he said "LuBear, Which do you want sketch or shoot?"

"Shoot please" She pulls out the camera she has in her backpack and puts it round her neck.

"Why does your camera say 'property of Las Vegas P.D.' at the bottom?" Asked Tony

"Because Agent DiNozzo, I work for the L.V. P.D. Crime Lab on a part-time basis pro bono, when I told them that I would be coming here instead they gave me the camera as a present."

"Can we please get back on with the job?" I asked with frustration

"Yeah Boss" Tony and Louise said in unison

Once they finished at the crime scene Louise climbed into the truck next to DiNozzo and David with McGee in back. She cleared her throat "So Ziva, how long have you been dating Agent DiNozzo?"

Ziva looked totally shocked "What makes you say that Louisy-Janie?" The nickname made Louise blush. Before Louise could give her answer Tony started the truck and closed his door. Gibbs was still shocked from seeing *his* LuBear again. He thought that after that day ten year ago he would never get to see her again, but here she was looking every bit like her mother. Who he would *Never* get to see again *ever*. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind and turned his attention to the red-headed Director who would be waiting for his report on how Louise got on at her first NCIS crime scene. Those thoughts made him smile, him and Jenny had a very complex history together. But if she ever could take down that Director's mask just enough to let him a slight bit in then he would be more than happy to tell her how he feels and maybe even take her on that large table that she uses for her inter-agency bullshit meetings. Yes, he really preferred this train of thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at NCIS Gibbs walked in to McGee typing away at his computer with a smile on his face, Tony and Ziva were flirting and Louise was reading witness statements.

"We took the evidence to Abby boss." Louise said without turning around.

"Good job Tolson" She must have sniper skills like him to know that he was there before he didn't even take an audible breath.

"Nope, I don't have sniper skills, I'm just a ninja." Once again she hadn't turned around. Before Gibbs could think or say anything else Abby came running up.

"Louise, how did you know to pre-process the DNA you swabbed?" Abby asked excitedly

"I work as a CSI level 1 in two crime labs and I do lab work for them both."

"Oh my God, can you come help me then?" Abby asked childishly

"One minute Abby, I've found something strange in these witness statements." Louise turned towards me "Who took these witness statements Gibbs?"

"Me, why?" I was not happy to be questioned, especially if he had made a mistake or had missed something.

"Did you write this out word for word?" What the hell was she getting at?

"Are you accusing Gibbs of a mistake Louise?" Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby asked

"Not intentionally but yes"

"Yes I wrote it out, what are you getting at Louie? Could you please just get to the point?"

"Fine" Louise grabbed the files and a highlighter pen "Look here" She pointed out two lines that she had highlighted "And here" She pointed again.

"There exactly the same. Damn how did I miss this?"

"I wouldn't have if I hadn't of found my script in my bag. That's what got me thinking that this was rehearsed, even read from a script."

"Great work Tolson, Lets go."

"But Gibbs" Tim said sounding a little bit scared

"What McGee"

"We only have four bullet proof vests" Damn he had forgotten

"It's alright, MI8 developed this technology that means we can have full bullet proof suits that are so light weight they can be worn under clothing all day. I have mine on now."

"Are you sure Louise?" Jenny asked, when did she get there?

"Yeah Jen, I have been into terrorist camps and shot but been fine because I was wearing this. In fact the only time I have actually been shot and the bullet penetrated my body was in a mob turf war that I had to help out in Las Vegas. And that's because I wasn't wearing this." Louise stated as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be explaining. "Plus you and Ziva should know first-hand having both wore them when you came out with us on missions when you were training us or if Ma'am couldn't bear sending Lenny away and Frank was busy making gadgets."

"Okay, but do you have medical insurance?"

"Yep, I have my National Health Card. Which means I have access to a certain amount of medical care in a foreign country for free?"

"How?" Tony asked, perplexed. I have to admit I was a little perplexed as well.

"The NHS" Louise said.

"Right lets go shall we?" I shouted

"Yes boss!" Everyone shouted

When we got back after nailing the scum bag Jenny was pacing the room looking worried, almost scared. Although she looked damn right sexy when she was scared I had to find out what was wrong so I could make it better. What can I say, I love a damsel in distress.

"Jen what's wrong?" I asked using the voice I would use whilst we were undercover together all around the world.

"Louise!" She shouted. Turning I saw she had come up diagonally behind me. "How could you be stupid?" Jenny sounded pissed

"What did I do now?" She looked baffled, then recognition clicked "Did Ma'am call you?"

"No, she called your desk, but since you were out I answered. I told her you had gone to arrest someone and was wearing your action suit. But Ma'am sounded shocked that I had let you. When I asked her why she said that you were first supposed to see a doctor and get your fit to serve, that you weren't supposed to have started here for another week, but she heard that you had. So she rang security who patched her through up here." Jenny said it all in one breath sounding like a mother reprimanding a naughty child but still showing some kind of worry.

"I know I didn't get my fit to serve but after finding out that you were Director of NCIS, I couldn't wait to come and work with you again. I'm seeing a doctor this weekend and I will get my fit to serve."

"Why do you need a fit to serve, my dear?" Ducky had come up behind her. Louise and Ducky had met earlier and Dr Donald 'Ducky' Mallard had instantly known who she was and bonded with her.

"I have epilepsy and recently it has started playing up. I have two or three fits a day ranging in severity."

"And you think your fit to serve?" The whole team including Jenny and myself asked.

"Yes, because I haven't had one in the past two days and my medication is working well. Now if you don't mind, I have to go find a hotel to stay in whilst I'm here."

"Why stay in a hotel Louise? Stay with me." I found myself saying. But Louise looked scared.

"I'm not sure" she said. But before she could full shut down the idea I told her something that she couldn't turn down.

"I just redecorated your old room, but some things are still the same."

"Just tell me you painted over the butterflies" She said in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

(Louise's POV)

As I walked into Grandpa's house followed by the rest of the NCIS team, I was aware of my mixed emotions and the tears threatening to spill from beneath my eyelids. Part of me hated Gibbs for sending me to England but part of me loves that he only recently redecorated my room and that he was no is willing to let me stay with him when I have only just seen him again after so long apart. I am sure it does not help that I am physically and emotionally drained from today. Walking straight up to my room I heard Agent DiNozzo walking up the stairs behind me carrying my three suitcases as 'punishment' for thinking I was too young to be an agent. Although I hear it a lot for some reason it hurt a lot more coming from an agent who worked with my two training officers. Surely Jenny and Ziva would have said something about working with junior agents, but then again they were both very secretive about their work. After getting myself settled I headed downstairs through the family room and in to the kitchen. There I started to search the fridge and cupboards and found them empty. Unsurprising. I looked into the family room from the kitchen, Gibbs seemed so happy with Jenny, Ziva with Agent DiNozzo and Abby with Agent McGee. I really needed to get them to see the light and start a more intimate relationship with the other, all six of them.

"Grandpa, do you have any food in this house or do I have to go out and buy your groceries for you?"

"I was just going to order takeaway LuBear" He shouted to me. Stepping out of the kitchen and into the family room I looked him square in the eyes and said

"Nu-Uh, not whilst I'm here. Mama taught me a lot about the importance of home cooked food, especially considering my heritage."

"Lu, just get some takeaway for tonight and we will go grocery shopping tomorrow" He tried to reason with me but I had a few more responses ready.

"Nu-Uh again, Mama told me that going grocery shopping with a man is worse than going with a toddler, so I am going tonight. In fact I am going right now." With that I grabbed his car keys and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going with my car keys?" He questioned

"I have an American drivers licence and have been able to drive since I was 12. And before you say anything else, yes I do know my way around Washington and I know it because I have worked here as MI8 Liaison Agent with the FBI alongside my partner." With that I simply exited the front door and climbed into Gibbs' unlocked car, and drove to my favourite market.

Once I arrived I brought all of my favourite foods. Lamb, Pork, Beef and I even went over to the kosher butchers to pick up some meat that Ziva could eat. Next I moved onto the fruit and veg stalls. There I purchased apples, grapes, oranges, plums, tomatoes, lettuce, cucumber, celery, carrots, onions, garlic, green beans, red, yellow and green peppers and some lemons and limes. Finally I moved to where the flowers were, I picked up Jenny's favourite: Orchids, Ziva's favourite Lilies and I guessed Abby would like the black flowers as almost everything in her lab was black. I remember one of Mama's other sayings: "The best way to get to a man's heart was through his stomach" so I picked up the ingredients for spaghetti bolognaise and some homemade garlic bread. After I finished at the market I headed straight for the sweet store Gibbs would take me to when I was a little girl. Buying all my favourite sweets and chocolates I took out my phone and texted my friend and FBI colleague Anna to pick up two bottles of red and white wine, a bottle of champagne, a twelve pack of beer and a bottle of bourbon. I met up with Anna a half an hour later and then headed back home. Well aware I had been gone for almost two and a half hours I walked in to find all of them watching T.V. it looked like football. I decided to say something that I always did when my step-uncle didn't notice I had come home from shopping. "Hey any help with the bags or do I have to struggle?" After saying that Gibbs took the bags that I had in my hand and Agents DiNozzo and McGee stood up. "There are another seven in the car"

After all the bags had been carried in I went upstairs to change into my cooking clothes to begin the bolognaise. I noticed that they had unpacked the bags and the flowers were the only things left on the bench. Quickly I picked the up and took them into the family room. Handing the orchids to Jenny, the Lilies to Ziva and the black roses to Abby I said "It's my manners and I remembered your favourite flowers Ziva and Jenny and Abby I thought you would like these" No sooner were the words out of my mouth that I received another bone crushing hug from Abby. "Thank you" They all said at once.

"Where are our presents?" Agent DiNozzo asked which earned him a slap to the back of the head from Gibbs. "Well I brought Gibbs a bottle of Bourbon which I think you might have already found and as for you two" I said looking at Agents DiNozzo and McGee "I learnt that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach so I am cooking one of my best dishes. It should take me about 30 minutes." With that I turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Exactly 30 minutes later I walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of bowls of spaghetti with homemade garlic bread and a salad on the side. I was glad I had brought an all new kitchen set for Gibbs as he didn't have anything just like I was glad I had brought some homemade bread with me because I didn't want to leave it in England to spoil. After depositing everything on to the table I bent my head and started to say grace to myself. When I put my head back up Gibbs looked at me smiling "Still a good little Catholic girl?" He asked

"Not as much as when I was a kid but yeah I still go to mass when work permits"

After swapping stories about weird cases and my life in England I looked at my watch and noted it was half past nine and I had to be in work by 07:00 so I would have to be up to go jogging no later than 05:30.

"I'm going to go take a shower then go to bed." I smiled "I'll see you all tomorrow at work." I then got out of my seat and proceeded to hug them all, when I hugged Gibbs I also kissed him on the cheek and said "Night Grandpa, see you in the morning. Love you." Not even believing that I had let that slip out of my mouth I quickly made it up the stairs but not before I heard Gibbs say "Love you too LuBear"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry you guys had to wait so long for chapter four and so I am posting chapter 5 as well. Hope you like the story :)_

* * *

The next morning after I got back from jogging I saw Gibbs scowling at the coffee machine. It looked broken and even though I haven't seen him in ten years I still know how useless he is until he has had at least two cups of coffee. Walking over to him I gently pushed him aside, much like I do with my little brother when he has broken one of his toys, and unplugged the coffee machine. I knelt down to the cupboard and pulled out the new coffee maker I had brought. Plugging that one in I added coffee beans and water and pressed start. Throughout Gibbs didn't say a word and neither did I. I just went and got breakfast. We both aren't morning people. I had to get into work early today, I have a plan and I need a certain forensic specialist's help. You see since arriving here I have noticed some unresolved sexual tension going on between the team. The first on my list is Gibbs and Jenny, so let operation get Jenny and Gibbs together commence.

"Hey Abs" I shouted over the blaring music as I entered her lab

"Louise, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help with something" I explained my idea to Abby and she agreed.

Two hours later and the plan was all set up and ready to go. Now all we had to do was wait for Gibbs and Jenny to fall into our trap. I invited Abby up to the bull pen under the pretence of wanting to get to know the team a little better. I already knew Ziva well enough but my 'LuLu love sense' was tingling and I had to know if Agent DiNozzo was right for Ziva. I was yet to mention this to Abby but I would if I thought they were right for each other.

"So if I'm going to get to know you guys better I have a few questions I would like to ask"

"Okay" Agents DiNozzo and McGee agreed but Ziva looked wary

"Oh don't worry Zi, I already know you as well as I want to, if not a little more" I started to laugh. I was thinking about the sound video that me and Daisy had recorded to test our bugging abilities, we caught a little more than expected and although the sound was quite disturbing it was too good a piece of leverage to give up.

"What's so funny?" Agent DiNozzo asked

"Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking about this sound recording thing I have of Ziva but I better not play it."

"Please" Agent DiNozzo begged. Ziva visibly paled beneath her ever present tan.

"Okay Agent DiNozzo, but it's not something teenage girl should have. The noises are a bit disturbing to me and my friend but also quite funny because of Ziva's reaction" After saying that I pulled out my laptop and loaded up the British Secret Service Archive Files for MI8. Before I could press play I noticed Jenny and Gibbs coming, as they got closer I stood up ready to put my plan into action. Taking a deep breath I went over to Jenny and Gibbs "Hey, um I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind being guinea pigs for this new recipe I have been dying to try." I looked from one to the other, they both looked very sceptical. Looking back at Abby I gave her signal to do her part in this plan.

"Ah but come on guys, how is LuLu going to get any better if you don't help. Huuuhhh! I have just had a great idea, what if I come too then it will be impossible for the two of you to say no to your favourite" Abby looked like the cat that swallowed the canary after they agreed

"Thank you, I will see you tonight"

The rest of the day passed uneventfully with Jenny and Gibbs sharing looks of intimacy when they thought no one was looking, but of course I was. Soon five o'clock came round and I got up to leave so I could get home and prepare dinner, just as I stood up Abby ran into the bull pen. Right on time. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Louise but I can't come tonight." I tried my best to look surprised channelling all of my acting skills.

"Why?" I also tried to look disappointed but as my eyes flickered to Gibbs I could see doubt in his eyes.

"One of my friends needs my help. But you, Jenny and Gibbs have fun tonight"

"Abby it's okay. We'll have dinner with you another day."

After preparing the dinner I went to arrange my excuse and its timing. When Jenny and Gibbs walked in I played the role of a perfect host. Taking Jenny's coat I noticed that she had changed into a knee length pale blue dress. Unfortunately Gibbs was still wearing his usual attire, I was just about to tell him to change when my phone rang.

"Tolson… Uh-huh…. Yep…. Does it have to be done today?" All throughout my conversation I was watching Jethro and Jenny's expressions. "Okay Phil, I'll be there soon…. Yep… Bye" I turned to face them both. "I'm so sorry but I have to go on a stakeout for the FBI" Thankful that I had told them about my old work with the FBI I quickly ran up the stairs and got changed. Leaving instructions for the rest of the dinner I quickly ran out of the door.


End file.
